lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Valletta
For history/Character information, see F-list page. https://www.f-list.net/c/valletta Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Warlock Wand (near, +1d4 damage, magical, dangerous, infinite ammo, 1 weight) * Studded Leather (1 armor, 1 weight) * Adventuring Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * Dungeon Rations (5 uses, 1 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * N/A Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves Choose one thing that your patron hungers for: * Secrecy (required: hide the identity of your patron at all costs) * Blessing When you roll for another move while asking for the blessings of your patron, you may choose options equal to your CHA or less (but not fewer than none), and then tell the other players: • …how your patron's domain manifests itself on earth. • …what your patron asks for in return. • …which one of your patron's boons is granted to you now. • …why your patron has taken an interest in this affair. On a 10+, all that you say is true. On a 7-9, the GM chooses one statement to be false, the others are true. On a miss, you will invoke divine wrath. * Counsel of the Ancients When you close your eyes and ask your patron for guidance, roll+CHA. * On a 10+, it will whisper a piece of eldritch lore relevant to the current situation. * On a 7-9, it will direct your attention to something vital, but your patron will soon grow hungry unless you sacrifice that thing. * Claimed Soul When you receive your Bad Ending, your patron has other plans for you: On a 7-9, your patron will be the one offering you the bargain or hard choice, rather than Fate. The deal will be better than what Fate can offer you. On a miss, your patron interferes with Fate and bargains on your behalf. Accept the agreement and return to your business, or let Fate treat you to something even worse. * Eldritch Curse You've been taught a powerful curse. Choose two effects for your curse:  Agony: Your victim takes +1d4 damage from attacks.  Betrayal: Your victim’s allies regard it as a threat. When you lock eyes with someone and curse them, roll+INT. On a hit, it lasts until you lift the curse but take -1 ongoing to cursing others until you do. On a 7-9, the curse is short-lived and will soon be gone. Your curse may be obvious or subtle, but your victims always know who has done this to them. * The Binding When you use a symbol of power to bind a relevant entity, roll+INT. On a 10+, the binding is strong, choose one or two, which will affect you both. On a 7-9, the binding is flawed, choose one, which will affect you both: • The entity is shorn of its magics. • The entity is unable to aggress you and yours. • The entity is held, able to speak but unable to move its limbs. Maintaining a binding requires your presence and attention, and you both must be within shouting distance of another. Sex Moves * Sweet Nectar When you drink the fluids of the suffering, heal until you’re at 10 HP. * Cursed Blood Your fluids are cursed. When someone spills them, they take 1 damage which ignores armor. Advanced Moves * None yet. Misc. Powers * Gifts: Haunt (Shadow Patron): When you slay a foe, its shade lingers and obeys one command that it could have carried out in life. Once completed, it joins your patron. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * N/A Category:Characters Category:Templates